Seeing love for the first time
by Go Zips 28
Summary: Katniss went blind in the accident that killed her father when she was eleven. After years of living in darkness and her and her sister relying on each other, Katniss at 17, gets a chance at having her life back. But there's a certain blond hair,blue eyed boy that she feels has always seen and known. Rated M for language, sexual content, and eventual adult content. First fanfic AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first time writing fanfiction. I have loved reading every other story out there and thought I would test my wings. Tell me how it is. Enjoy!

At 17, you would think that the most common things as your first day of school for the year would be so common that you wouldn't even think about it. Let alone be so nervous that you might get sick. But then again I've never been normal.  
When I was 11, my dad and I were coming back from our weekend hunting trip when some drunk jackass came speeding though a red light hitting our car. They hit the driver side killing my father instantly. I, on the other hand was sitting in the back on the same side had broken my arm and fractured my leg. But the biggest thing that had happened as that I had lost my vision. My friend Gale and his father were in the car with us and came out with minor injuries. I think he still feels guilty about it.  
Then after I was released from the hospital where they had told me that I had to much damage to my eyes to get my site back. I came home to a 7 year old sister and a mother that was all but in a coma. She was awake, yes, but she wouldn't get up and take care of us. As my sister told me she would just sit in a rocking chair and stare at the wall. I pretty much had to take on the role as a mother to Prim. And I never forgot or forgave my mother for that. I understand that she was grieving but she left two young girls to take car of themselves and the older one was blind. I still to this day don't know how I did it. Gale's mom helped and the money helped, but I had to find other ways to get what we needed once the money ran out. I must have done well because no one ever figure out how bad it was. Well maybe one person did because I would wake up every day to a loaf of warm bread at the door. Ill never be able to repay that person for their kindness.  
Anyway in the years that have past mom came back to us and got a nursing job at the local hospital. And in the last year they had came up with a procedure that could possibly make people that lost their eyesight gain it back again. At the beginning of the summer I had the surgery done and spent the whole summer in rehab centers and clinics learning to live in the world of the seeing again because it was a success. No one but mom and Prim knew about it so starting senior year like this nerve racking.  
"Prim" I call "Time to leave for school". "Coming" I hear back.  
"So you ready to surprise everyone at school today with your transformation from last year?" Prim questions as she comes down the stairs. Its hard to believe we are sisters. She is blond, Fair skined and blue eyed, long, thin and just beautiful at 13. I on the other hand am olive skined, brunette, grey eyed, short for my age and not very filled out or pretty for 17. I just look plain. Prim is as radiant as the sun. I wear my hair in one braid down the back and a simple t-shirt and jeans. Prim is in a sun dress and short sleeved cardigan.  
"Not really" I reply. She just smiles at me as we walk out the door.  
We get in the car and I back out the driveway. Another thing I couldn't do before. And head towards the middle school. After dropping her off, I head to the high school and pull in to the parking lot. I park the car. And walk to the front door."Senior year here I come" I mutter. Taking a deep breath I walk though the doors

AN: So how was it? Continue or Not? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so I realize after the first chapter uploaded that the paragraphs were lost. Sorry! I know how hard it makes it to read. Like I said before its my first time doing this. Here's chapter 2!

Opening the door, my eyes are drawn to everything. I've never known what the school looked like. As I follow the map of the school around to find my locker, I hear the voices of my two best friends Gale and Madge calling my name.

"Katniss! Where were you all summer?" Madge says." Your mom told us you at camp, why didn't you tell us, I would have loved to go. Better then sitting around here".

"Ya Catnip, why didn't you..." Gale starts as I slowly turn around. " Wait a minute, where is your cane?" Of course Gale would bring up that stupid god damn cane.

"I don't need it anymore" I reply. Oh my god, will my heart stop beating so fast? And I thought I was nervous before, now my nerves are on over load. "That's where I was all summer, the hospital where my mom work came up with some new procedure for people who lost their sight to correct the problem. I can see again and I spent all summer in rehab learning to do everything with my sight again." I finish quickly.

Gale and Madge stand there with their mouths open looking at me in shock. Madge recovers first and says " How many fingers am I holding up?" with her right had holding up two fingers. Really? This is how they are going to test if I can see or not? Ok, whatever.

"Two" I say with my shoulders sagging in defeat.

"She can really see again!" Says Gale before they both engulf me in a bear hug.

When they let me go, I get a really good look at them. Madge is about my height and looks alot like my sister. Gale, on the other hand looks alot like how I remembered him but all the baby fat and boyish look to him. Gale and I had always looked as if we could be family. With the dark brown hair, grey eyes and olive skin tone. But what really sticks out to me is just how good looking my best friends are.

Right at that moment ,the bell rings to signal that its time to got to homeroom. All three of us have the same homeroom. We go in the room and sit down . I watch as the other students filter in, but my eyes widened as I see one of the students walk in laughing about what the other bronze hair person had just said. They look over in my direction and the one that was just looks right at me and freezes mid laugh.

AN2:I'm evil lol. Who is the person that Katniss recognizes? We will find out next chapter. Please review. I know this chapter is short but its two chapters in one day and I'm still trying to figure out if I should keep it going. Only one follow/ review so far. Please let me know if I should continue this. Also if any one would like to beta for me that would be more than welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, so first off. OMG! Thanks for the encouragement to continue this story. I'm going to take your reviews into consideration. Also I just got a tumblr account. Its the same username as here, please visit me there. Anyway, I need to finish this AN and go on with the story. Please review. Also flashbacks are in italic.

Peeta Mellark.

Peeta fucking Mellark

I remember him as the 11 year old boy who still had his baby fat then the others in our grade. And there is one other memory I have of him, and I didn't even know that the memory was of him until I felt his presents in the room.

_It was about two months after my father's death and things were starting to get tight. The money we had wasn't much and there wasn't much I could do. I knew if I could just see then I would have been able to hunt to bring in meat, but you can't hunt if you're blind. Hazelle, Gale's mother, tried to help but there's only so much you can do when you have four children of your own to take care of. Plus when one is only a month old or so . I tried doing as much as I could to make it so people didn't see how bad it was getting for Prim and I. But I knew we were starting to look thin, my clothes were starting to hang on me. One afternoon though, I open the door to get the mail and there was a white box on the steps, looking at it closer I realized that it was a box of bread from the local bakery. I never had found out who was leaving it , I even had Prim watch out the window to find out who it was. And never did. But that bread did keep us alive and slowly brought our mother back to us._

I realize that Madge had just asked me something, coming out of my memory of that time that I had felt again that maybe there was some humanity in the world.

" What?" I ask

"I asked I why you and Peeta seemed to be having a stare down?" She replied

"I wasn't staring at him I was just staring off into space, I didn't even know he came in the room." I say, hoping she believes that.

Just as she is opens her mouth to reply, our teacher comes into the room and starts class.

* * *

After school, I am walking to my car in the student parking lot and I hear my name being call. The sound of the voice is what makes my heart start racing. Its the one person I had hoped would not notice me now driving.

" Katniss, why are you in the parking lot?" Peeta asks " Didn't Gale and Madge already leave to walk home, why aren't you with them?"

" Im going to my car" I reply, " Got to go pick up my sister." I finished looking down and my shoulders falling.

"Wait, how can you... You can see again!" He exclaims. "How did this happen?"

" I had a surgery over the summer to correct it." I say quietly. " Spent all summer in a rehab to learn to do things that you need your eyes for." Ok, this is the confersation Peeta and I have ever had.

" That's great!" He replies. " Good for you."

" Yeah..." I say lamely. This conversation is getting more awkward as it goes on."Uhm...Well, I got to go get my sister. See you" I finish quickly.

"Oh ya, of course. Later Katniss" Peeta says with a small forced smile. And he walks to his car..

I walk to my car and get in. Right as I go to get and start the car I get a text on my phone.

"Where r u?" It says.

Ugh... Prim

"I'm coming" I reply. Sometime wonder if I was better off when I was blind. Hmmm... No I'm happy I got my sight back. And with that in mind I go pick up my sister.

Mn2: And that's all she wrote. Lol. Ok so we got some Katniss/Peeta interaction. More to come in the next chapters. Im going to try and keep putting flashbacks and things like that in the chapter so we can learn mor of Katniss's past. Also we met Madge and Gale. Should I do a Katniss/Peeta/Gale love triangle or Gale as just the best friend? Should Madge and Gale ever be a couple? And fewer updates and longer chapters or shorter chapters and more updates? Let me know. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: First off I better put up my disclaimer; I don't own anything that is associated with The Hunger Games books I'm just playing around with my favorite characters. Ok sooooo Gale will stay the best friend. I'll look in to making Madge and Gale a couple. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Please review. Anyway…. Ok here's the next chapter.

Night time.

My least favorite time of day. It's when I really see all the horrors of my past. The darkness of my room reminds me of when I couldn't see. I know I must seem like I bring it up a lot but really it just because when you can't see it changes everything about you. At 17, I still sleep with a night light on so my room isn't completely dark. And the nightmares of my father death hunt me in my sleep.

_Every_ _child loves the weekend, but for me it was even a bigger deal. Especially in the fall and winter months. It meant going hunting with my dad and his best friend and son. On this particular weekend we had got a really good hull and everyone was excited about it. On Sunday we were driving home from the cabin that we stayed in. we were singing and just goofing off. As we were going through a intersection, car came from the other road. I remember the sound of the impact and of the crumbling of the metal. The sound was deafening. At that point everything had gone black. I didn't know that would be the last time I would see again. I woke up in a hospital screaming wanting to know why I couldn't see and why it was dark. Hazelle and Gale told me that my father had died and that I had lost my vision from the accident. It was unclear why that had happen. I asked why my mom wasn't here and they told me that she hadn't left the house since the police had come to tell her what had happen. That's when I lost all faith in my mother. From what I understood at the time is that my dad was the only death from the accident, later we would discover that Gale's dad had sustained more injuries then we knew at the time. Three days later, Gale's mother woke up to her husband not breathing. He had gone in to cardiac arrest in his sleep_.

I still wake up to the sounds of the accident and a scream on the tip of my tongue. It's somewhat easier now because I can look around and see that I am safe in my bed, but it doesn't make it any better. Tonight isn't any different than any other night. The one thing that is different is that I wake up to my little sisters bright blue eyes looking up from the other side of the bed at me.

"What are you doing in here, Little duck?" using the nickname I gave her years ago.

"I couldn't sleep" she replies back. "Are you ok, Katniss?

"Yeah, I'm ok." I say.

"Are you sure? You were shaking like crazy before" says Prim.

"Yes Prim, I'm sure. Don't worry about it" I say. I won't tell her the truth because I don't wanna worry her. "Just go back to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too" she whispers' kissing my cheek. I kiss the top of her head and move to get comfortable, I know I won't go back to sleep but I lay her to comfort Prim and not worry her. At some point I do drift off to sleep.

AN2: Ok so I find that can't write large chapters. I'm also losing where this story is going. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Not much happened but there was some background story that needed told. Still looking for a beta. Also could use someone to bounce ideas off of. Let me know if you're interested. Please, please, please review.


	5. please read! not a new chapter!

I just wanted to share that I did get a team of people who have agreed to beta this story for me and I have a new chapter in the works. I hope to have atleast one more chapter up by the end of the year. Thanks again for following this story. And come chat with me on tumblr under the same url. Thanks again and be on the look out for the next chapter!


End file.
